


Walking in the Moonlight.

by kurasio



Series: You Are My Air [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 朴珍榮躺在他的身邊，散著熱氣的手臂還斜掛在他的肋骨一側，林在範從手背蓋著他的手，那人就不安生地收緊了手。





	Walking in the Moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> 榮在pwp  
哨嚮設定（＋斑謙）

朴珍榮躺在他的身邊，散著熱氣的手臂還斜掛在他的肋骨一側，林在範從手背蓋著他的手，那人就不安生地收緊了手。月光下狼的毛皮呈現銀色的光澤，藍色的雙眼在陰影中看著他，直到猞猁慵懶地打了個呵欠，精神體才安靜地窩了回去。

六小時前朴珍榮回歸前線後的第一個任務，他並沒有馬上回到房間，而是把金有謙叫出來進小房間對練了40分鐘。林在範沒有參與那個過程，他在醫務室收到Bambam的語音訊息，聽上去過分無奈地說哥弄完就來一趟6樓底間吧，有謙要被珍榮哥玩死了。說真的用上玩死這形容還真夠精准，林在範到的時候先聽見了砰地一聲倒下的聲響，才轉頭看到一旁剛覺醒沒多久的嚮導和賴在他腿上的小獅子。金有謙仰躺在地上滿頭大汗地嚷嚷，朴珍榮就站在他旁邊，知道他來了，抬起頭來用溫順的方式笑了笑，走過來抓起放在一旁的毛巾擦了擦臉。

沒事嗎？才任務回來，他低聲問。朴珍榮搖頭，他們還是太不放心了，派這種任務給我，還得額外找點什麼消耗體力。

被當作額外的什麼的金有謙大聲抗議。

有謙啊，你這種程度不行的吧，朴珍榮跟他對看一眼，要笑不笑地說。

林在範還記得起一開始把金有謙拎到他面前的朴珍榮，他不用進到他腦子裡就知道眼前的人焦躁到了一個極點。彼時的金有謙也不敢對著朴珍榮大呼小叫的，三個人待在同一個空間裡的時候總像是要把自己縮到最小一樣，像是生怕朴珍榮一個不開心就公報私仇把他整死了。其實小孩子敏銳得很，對於朴珍榮偶爾收不起來的情緒也不難察覺，只是苦了林在範，白天在金有謙的圖景裡循循善誘開出一條道路，夜晚還要想儘辦法撫平自己的哨兵的相對剝奪感。

這樣的狀態僵持了半年左右，終於等到了與金有謙匹配的對象出現。小孩子倒是進度迅速，一經過綁定實戰了兩次很快就在結合熱的作用下睡到了一起，金有謙倒還是下意識會在任務結束後跑來找他們報告，只是沒以前那樣心裡想要黏上來身體又不敢動彈的尷尬。

朴珍榮從Bambam那裡把小獅子拎了起來，倒不像本人那樣對他張牙舞爪的，在朴珍榮懷裡乖順得不得了，金有謙只能灰頭土臉地坐在地上看他的前特殊訓練官一臉得意的模樣。哥都仗著在範哥的偏愛就這樣！金有謙控訴著委屈得要命。朴珍榮大笑了幾聲，把小獅子往林在範懷裡塞，太過突然害他手忙腳亂地只能跟精神體面面相覷。

怎樣？欺負你？朴珍榮居高臨下地說。那你不也是嗎，仗著我對你的偏愛就蹬鼻子上臉的。首席哨兵只消用一個表情就讓空氣中充滿不安，Bambam在一旁與他面面相覷，看上去就惶恐得要命，林在範只是聳了聳肩。

放心吧，你珍榮哥沒那麼小心眼的，他用精神領域偷偷跟年輕的嚮導說。朴珍榮果真笑了起來，彎身捏了捏金有謙的臉頰。是因為是你啊，有謙，朴珍榮輕聲說，但是以後不會把什麼借給你了，一秒都不行。

他看向他，哨兵對他彎了彎嘴角，眼神盯著不放，卻又漫不經心地對著弟弟說話。

因為這個人是我的。

/

林在範慢慢地翻身，朴珍榮卻還是在極輕的動作下醒來。他想起這個人也是個敏感的人，睡覺時要平躺，不能有噪音或光，卻在習慣與他同床共枕之後被迫改變了許多。即使是在這樣淺眠的狀態下朴珍榮仍然用惺忪的雙眼看向他，你要去哪？哨兵不滿地嘟囔，只是去個廁所而已，你別跟過來，他直接在他腦子裡說，還是忍不住咧了嘴。

從洗手間回到床邊時朴珍榮已經坐了起來，睡衣扣到領子最靠上的一顆，蓬鬆的頭髮翹得亂七八糟。只有這種時候像是幾年前剛從預備校出來的時候一樣，那時朴珍榮還會坦率地撒嬌，現在都只用眼神稍微表現下，或者在弟弟們面前故意要展示什麼的時候才那樣。但是剛睡醒的朴珍榮不一樣，本能性地往他身上靠近，摟住腰把臉靠在胸口，用懶洋洋的低音喊哥。

在範哥，被你吵醒了，睡不著。

啊，那怎麼辦？

哥要負起責任啊，朴珍榮翹著嘴角，眯著漂亮的雙眼看向他，他就知道這晚又不用想睡了。哨兵從他的腰後把雙手伸進棉質睡衣底下開始慢慢摸，指腹和掌緣從肩胛爬撫到脊椎，再往下到腰窩的時候林在範忍不住打了個顫。朴珍榮的手有些燙人，像是年輕時綁定還不夠安穩容易出現的發熱，他下意識地弓起腰來，讓兩人的肚腹相貼，直到大面積的皮膚碰在一起時才紓解地呼了口氣。朴珍榮的嘴唇在他的眼角游移，親吻的方式過度執著，像個小孩兒摟著喜歡的人堅持要親在臉頰上那樣。

林在範歪過頭，找到正確的接吻角度，朴珍榮沒有浪費時間，花了幾秒除掉他們之間礙事的睡褲，用手指纏上林在範的陰莖上下套了起來。本來就被他摸得有些躁動的林在範很快就勃了起來，隨著手上動作張嘴喘氣，一邊不忘抓著朴珍榮的手臂來回撫摩，很快地陰莖前端就滲出前液，朴珍榮用手指沾取就往股縫揉了揉，他哆嗦著任一邊的大腿被拉開壓在胸前，儘量放鬆著力道讓朴珍榮給他擴張。

朴珍榮做的時候很纏人，不是那種故意要弄出聲音或者說些羞恥的話語，卻會很專心地找到最舒服的方式卻又慢條斯理地進行。除了那段圖景裡充滿荊棘的日子，朴珍榮幾乎不用那種方式確認少有的不安全感，就只是認真的想要看到他最誠實的反應。久了他也不像一開始的時候死命忍住聲音，青少年的時候他們做得又多又狠，在精神結合初期的每一次訓練後，還有實務測試結束後的日子，朴珍榮可以抓著他的大腿在廁所脫了褲子就操進去，或者從後頭壓著做整晚害他痠痛整個禮拜。那時他還不夠了解他的哨兵，不夠彼此坦誠，他還無法走到那幅圖景最深的地方。他也曾懷疑朴珍榮其實不需要他這種程度的嚮導，因而間接起過幾次口角。

最後都還是在任務中毫無保留的眼神結束了冷戰。你明明知道我需要什麼，朴珍榮說，你明明可以走進來，卻猶豫不前。

他想朴珍榮說的相當正確。

終於能確認朴珍榮把自己毫無保留地交給他之後，林在範能提供給朴珍榮的屏障及後盾亦愈發成熟；他們開始接到了險峻的高階任務，通常要花一些力氣，還是可以輕易成功。珍榮成了首席哨兵，倒沒有什麼儀式性的感覺，就只是某一天突然變成了那樣。開始亦有人質疑起了他是否夠格配上首席哨兵，或者提議讓朴珍榮多增加一個協助疏導的嚮導，但提議都在到他耳裡之前就被當事人徹底拒絕。我不知道需不需要，但是我沒有辦法，轉了幾手的轉述裡朴珍榮是那樣說的，他說，那樣做的話我會死的。

直到那次意外之前都沒人敢再提起。

那段日子對他們都不好受，遭到精神損傷朴珍榮或許更甚。他仍然可以觸摸那張圖景的每一個角落，但某部分的珍榮會突然陷落，在他的觸碰時劇烈疼痛，咬緊牙關也無法耐受的痛苦表情。修養的期間他們被賦予了先前從未思考過的任務，那就是金有謙。

每個他幫有謙做了疏導的夜晚，朴珍榮都異常安靜。北極狼會在他腿邊安靜地靠著，當他伸手撫摸狼潔白的被毛，朴珍榮才會從書本或者其他資料中抬起頭來。

你是我的，朴珍榮會很突兀地開口，他知道他忍耐得很好了，他們都是。

朴珍榮會靠上他的肩，用彆扭的方式企求碰觸，然後他會側過頭去親吻他的髮旋。我是我自己的，不過可以跟你共同持有。林在範在他的精神領域裡悄聲說，朴珍榮就笑了起來，從貼在他手臂上的胸口傳來溫暖的振動。

他伸出手臂，將擁抱變成雙向，終於好好地接住了彼此。

/

朴珍榮拉起他的腳踝，將小腿掛在肩上才慢慢地推了進去，林在範眯起了眼，鼻翼不自主地抽動著，朴珍榮讓他張嘴呼吸，卻又啃著頸側弄出絮亂的輕喘。林在範花了一些時間承受體內硬燙的性器，朴珍榮的脈搏從他們連接的地方很清晰地傳來，跟他的疊在一起，頻率從不和諧到漸趨一致。林在範用大腿夾了夾朴珍榮的腰，示意他可以動作，身上的人才從淺處開始慢慢進出。龜頭最粗的一圈在入口處蹭過的時候他都忍不住要顫抖了起來，但往深處進去又讓他覺得內壁被不自然地撐開，恥骨下緣的酸軟一路上到尾椎，帶來久違又陌生的快感。

林在範在進出的力度放重時發出了斷續的喘息，明明下身的動作沒有容情，朴珍榮卻又彎身親吻他的太陽穴，帶來一種相當溫和的錯覺。他感覺到了北極狼跳上了床踱步，最後窩在他的肩膀一側。朴珍榮不滿地輕斥了兩聲，還是任精神體為所欲為。狼湊過來，像是猞猁打招呼那樣靠近鼻尖舔了幾下。他下意識地縮了縮，卻讓朴珍榮趁勢插得更深了些，幾乎要碰到裡頭的敏感點。他有預感這個晚上會是緩慢的性愛，比起汗水淋漓的激烈的性，偶爾這樣顯得遊刃有餘的享受似乎更適合他們。

需要撫慰的時候，需要什麼都不做地靠近彼此的時候。

但又不是真的什麼都不做。

猞猁也過來湊熱鬧，尾巴掃過他的大腿，最後盤踞朴珍榮腳踝附近的空位舒適地躺下洗臉。林在範總是懷疑他在做愛的時候精神體是否毫不受影響，否則怎能好整以暇地任朴珍榮那樣緩慢地對他施予快感與折磨。

不要分心，朴珍榮掐了掐他腰間的軟肉，用警告的方式帶回他的注意力，才又往裡頭重重搗了兩下。林在範被微微的電擊感弄得蜷起腳趾，他的呼吸變得急促了起來，朴珍榮巧妙地用前端擠壓他的前列腺，一邊觀察他的表情，在進出時揉弄性器跟底下的囊袋。明明才睡了一會，哨兵的感官還是因為下午的實戰跟演練維持在亢奮的狀態，朴珍榮在黑暗中看著他的眼睛濕潤得很亮，好像一汪踩不到底的海洋。

他勾著朴珍榮的頸子，把人拉下來親吻他。在久得過分的深吻之後朴珍榮加快了進出速度，林在範被他撞得悶哼，抓住陰莖的手指在冠狀溝上摩挲，沒多久就呻吟著射在兩人汗溼的腹部。朴珍榮又再深深插了幾下，才抽出來射在他才弄髒的胸腹。

林在範長長地呼出不知何時憋住的氣息，朴珍榮沒管他們之間黏糊的體液，把光裸的身體貼了上來，側著頭靠上他的肩窩。不是最舒適的姿勢，卻足以讓他們契合地倚靠在一起。要去沖個澡嗎？朴珍榮問，分明又是不讓他輕易抽身的氣勢抱住了他的手臂。林在範說洗還是要洗的，但可以再躺一下。

他的哨兵這才饜足地笑了。

fin.


End file.
